


Valentine's Day Is A Hallmark Holiday

by sebstanau



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Has A Metal Arm, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, but its barely described except for mentions of an appointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebstanau/pseuds/sebstanau
Summary: Bucky Barnes is done with this month. He’s done with still being hungover from Stark’s New Year’s Eve party, he’s done with everyone claiming ‘new year, new me.’, and currently he’s done with pink.All of the fucking pink.It was everywhere, it was like New York City as a whole wants to remind Bucky that he’s spending Valentine’s Day alone. Again.or, the fic where bucky literally hates valentine's day and he pines over his best friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like. literally the first time i'm writing in present tense so it might be shitty. it might also be shitty because I wrote 2k of bullshit in like less than 3 hours,,, without planning to so yeah
> 
> I used a line from a tumblr valentine's day prompt when i couldn't think of something more
> 
> also i just realized after posting this like 4 minutes age that a fic with basically the same title was just posted but like. i didn't steal the idea or anything, highkey was inspired from that one scene in that gilmores girl episode. okay yeah?

Bucky Barnes is done with this month. He’s done with still being hungover from Stark’s 

New Year’s Eve party, he’s done with everyone claiming ‘new year, new me,' and currently, he’s done with pink.

All of the fucking pink.

It was  _ everywhere _ , it was like New York City as a whole wants to remind Bucky that he’s spending Valentine’s Day alone. Again.

Some days Bucky wishes he could go into some weird cryogenic tank so he could sleep through the entire month of February.

Brooklyn, with its weird new hipsters, is making Valentine’s day unbearable. Bucky needed to finish editing his last chapter of his book for work, he needed to get Stark to check out his arm, the last thing he needed was the constant reminder that he was in love with his best friend.

Who, by the way, definitely does  _ not _ like Bucky. Or at least in the way Bucky wanted him to.

Bucky doesn’t want to get out of bed, doesn’t want to face the world. He checks his phone, part of him hoping that somehow he ended up sleeping through February 14th. 

The phone lights up in his palm, and he lets out a loud groan. Nope. Still February, still the 14th. He takes note of the few notifications he has and reminds himself to reply to them after he showers.

Maybe he’ll shower long enough for the day to be over.

He grabs his towel and heads towards the wash. He lets the faucet spray hot water all over his body, spending extra time to scrub every possible place. He doesn’t even leave until he’s practically a prune.

He checks his phone again once he’s out of the shower, knowing that it was still going to be fucking Valentine’s day. And he was going to be lonely.

The few text notifications he had before were all from Steve and Natasha. He decides to open Natasha’s first, knowing that it would spike up a flame of pining.

 

**_Nat, 10:38 AM:_ ** _ so what’s your plan today to sweep steve off his dainty feet _

 

Bucky lets out a sigh. He  _ had _ no plan, except for eating a pizza and watching Kate Hudson flicks on repeat.

 

**_Bucky, 11:38 AM:_ ** _ no plan except 4 death. like,,,, a ton of death. _

 

The more Bucky thought about it, death was genuinely seemed like a good plan. Bucky opens Steve texts, surprised by the contents. 

 

**_Stevie, 10:58 AM:_ ** _ buck buck buck, I have such a great idea, do u have work off today? bc if u do. then consider urself the luckiest man ever. _

 

And,  _ what? _ Oh no, Bucky knows that nothing good was going to come out of this, he could just feel it.

 

**_Bucky, 11:41 AM:_ ** _ yeah? why…..? pls tell me that ur not thinking of doing what i think ur thinking of doing _

 

Steve’s reply is almost instant, and that’s when Bucky truly knows that trouble is coming.

 

**_Stevie, 11:42 AM:_ ** _ im comng over at 2/3ish n we are going to start our valentines day movie marathon. we need new traditions, buck _

 

Call the police. Call Teen Titans, Bucky Barnes is going to have to suffer through an overly mushy,  _ platonic _ , Valentine’s day with his best friend since childhood/ _ crush _ . Bucky falls back into his sheets face first and groans into his pillow. 

Fuck his life. 

Or should he say, buck his life?

_ “Shut up, Bucky. You’re going through a crisis.” _ He reprimands himself aloud, not realizing that he was speaking to himself until the last second. He let out another angry groan. “I’m really fucking lonely, aren’t I?”

 

****

 

Bucky plops down onto his couch, spreading out his legs. He picks up the remote and decides to put on the least romantic movie he could find. It’s harder than he thought it would be.

After a good five minutes of endless scrolling, and The Notebook playing on  _ ten  _ different channels _ (nobody even likes that movie that much, for fuck’s sake), _ he hears his doorbell ring.

Bucky takes a deep breath. Okay so this is it, this might be the end of his life today. He’s glad how he’s spent it, proud of what he’s accomplished.  _ And _ , it does only make sense for him to take his final breath on Valentine’s day (has he mentioned how much he fucking hates this day?).

Another ring of the doorbell makes Bucky jump out of his seat, and go open the door.

Only to reveal Steve Rogers, in all his glory, featuring a top that’s five sizes too small, with chocolates and roses. 

What the fuck?

Steve lifts up his hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly, only to reveal a small sliver of skin that makes Bucky’s breath hitch.  _ Fuck he’s so gay. _

“ _ Steve,” _ Bucky states incredulously after recomposing himself. “I’m fine with pity company, even pity chocolates for fuck’s sake, but are you kidding me? Really? Pity roses?”

Steve face flushes, him turning the same shade of red as the roses. “They’re not  _ pity _ roses.” Bucky stares at him for a second, deadpanned. “Okay maybe a  _ little _ pity, but mostly not.”

“Whatever, Stevie,” Bucky says while moving to the side, indicating his best friend can enter. Steve notices the signal and immediately makes himself at home. He sits down on the couch, placing the roses on the table next to him with the chocolates on his lap. Bucky shuts the door and tells his friend. “I tried to find something good to watch, but fucking everything was The Notebook.”

“Be happy it’s not the weird cowboy Nicholas Sparks movie, though.” Steve calls back from the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table. 

Bucky sits down next to his friend while shaking his head. “I _ know _ . White people are so weird.”

Steve frowns for a second. “ _ Bucky _ , we’re white. I’m literally the colour of paper.” Steve reminds him.

“Shhh, cowboy’s are weirder.” Bucky responds, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. His heartbeat started to pick up at the contact, although  _ he initiated it. _ He really needs to get a fucking hold of himself, honestly. 

Steve rolls his eyes fondly, and Bucky could feel him flush at the look he gives him afterwards. “ _ Anyways.” _ Bucky tries to steer the conversation in the opposite direction of his obvious blush. “What are we watching?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking of watching The Notebook.” Steve replies nonchalantly. Bucky elbows him in his gut. “Ouch!” He exclaims, putting his hands up in mock defense.

Bucky straightens up his position, so his head is no longer on Steve’s shoulder, and he could actually look at his best friend. “Stevieee, why not watch something that doesn’t have to do with romance and doesn’t remind me of my never-ending loneliness.”

Steve frowns, and Bucky can sense his Serious Tone about to be used. “Bucky, you’re not going to be alone forever. Anybody would be lucky to have you.”

Bucky smiles lightly and hopes that Steve won’t be able to see his pain through the cracks of his teeth. “I know, I know.” He sighed. “Let’s just put on a movie, okay?”

Steve smiles. “Okay.” And fuck Bucky’s life. That was such a fucking ‘The Fault in Our Stars’ moment, and goddamnit. He and Steve  _ belonged _ together. “We can open up the chocolates, and put on ‘How To Lose a Guy In Ten Days’?” He offers.

“Kate Hudson and chocolate?” Bucky proclaims happily. “A man after my heart.”

Steve chuckles in response, putting on the movie. The movie starts up, and Bucky places a random chocolate from the box in his mouth, loving the way the sugar explodes on his tongue. And, oh my god, are those  _ strawberries? _ Fuck, Steve picks out the best chocolates.

Bucky can feel himself getting a little tired partway through the movie, and he rests his head on Steve’s lap. Almost immediately, Steve starts to play with his hair. Bucky can’t keep the smile off his face for the rest of the movie. 

“You know what I don’t get?” Bucky asks, head on Steve’s lap.

“What?” Steve deadpans like he knows where this is going. He probably does, anyways.

“Why people  _ care _ so much about this holiday.” Bucky exclaims, indignantly. “It was created by Hallmark to sell cards. It’s literally buying into capitalism. You know what I say to that? Fuck capitalism, fuck Donald Trump.”

Steve lets out a huge sigh. “ _ Bucky.” _ He grumbles. “I tell you this  _ every year. _ Valentine’s day was not made by Hallmark.  _ It literally has centuries of history behind it."  
_

Bucky scoffed jokingly. “Sure, Steve. Keep believing what the internet tells you.” He hears Steve let out another incredulous sigh and grins. 

He knows that Steve isn’t actually annoyed at him, though, when he starts to tangle his fingers into Bucky’s hair again. He grins even harder than before.

Before Bucky realizes, the movie is inevitably done. He sits up from Steve’s lap, and stretches out his joints, basking in the sound they make when they click into their proper place. He looks up to see Steve staring at him, with an expression in his eyes that Bucky can’t describe.

And then Steve fucking did it. Steve leans in towards Bucky and presses his lips against his. Bucky is frozen in place, because  _ what? _ That is fucking sudden. One second they were watching a movie and the next second his crush for the past  _ five years  _ lips are against his.  _ What? _

Bucky leans back into the kiss, making it rushed and heated. Their mouths were moving so quickly against each other, and Bucky could find himself lost in Steve’s taste. He smelt like roses, and tasted like the chocolates he brought over earlier.

Bucky pulls away for a moment, only to catch his breath. Both his and Steve’s chests were heaving, them panting out their breaths.

“What the  _ fuck? _ ” Bucky asks in shocked, once he recuperated. Almost immediately regret floods Steve’s face, and just,  _ what? _

“I’m, oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Steve rambles, running a hand through his hair.“I  _ know _ how much you hate Valentine’s day, fuck, I’m sorr-”

“Steve.” Bucky interrupts his rambling, a fond smile taking residence on his face. “Have you ever thought about  _ why _ I hate Valentine’s day so much?”

“Um, I don’t know? Maybe like when your parent’s got divorced?” Steve guesses wildly, a confused look forming on his face.

“Idiot.” Bucky laughed, before pressing his lips against Steve’s once more. His body fits so perfectly intertwined with Steve, and Bucky wonders for a second how it would feel if Steve was still small, like he was in high school. 

Steve takes a moment to respond, before leaning back into Bucky. They weren’t rushing, unlike the first kiss. This time they made sure they bodies were pressed tightly against each other’s, lips moving slow and sweet. 

Steve pushes Bucky down on the couch so that Bucky is lying down with Steve on top of him. Steve lightly nips at Bucky’s lower lip, and Bucky lets out a moan. Bucky could get used to this happening on a regular basis, and also fuck. Why did he spend so long  _ not _ telling Steve how he felt?

Steve pulls away again, his lips brushing lightly against Bucky’s. Bucky’s hip, well, um,  _ buck _ up at the intimacy of the moment, and the sexual tension that’s causing him a pretty obvious strain in his pants. “You taste like my chocolate.” Steve murmurs against his lips, and Bucky can’t help but pull away to laugh.

“Really?” Bucky chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows. “That’s what gets you off?” He laughs some more. 

“You know what I love about this?” Steve mumbles, and only then Bucky remembers how close Steve’s mouth is to his. Bucky could feel his breath against his lips, and fuck did it make his cock throb.

“What?” Bucky moans out, breathlessly. He didn’t mean for it to sound so strained, but he could barely care at the moment.

“I have a new way to shut you up.” Steve smirks, smashing his mouth against Bucky’s before he could come up with a snarky response.

Bucky thinks it's safe to say he doesn't  _completely_ hate Valentine's day at the moment.  
  



End file.
